miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lady Chat 09/Początek ...
Wieczór . - aaa - ziew . - Obejrzyjmy jeszcze wiadomości Tikki - powiedziała Marinette siadając przy komputerze i włączając wiadomości . "Biedronka i Czarny Kot znów uratowali Paryż przed doskonale nam znanym ... " - Chodźmy już spać Marinette . - zawodziła Tikki . - Taaak ... jeszcze tylko kilka informacji ... aaa ... "Złapano słynnego złodzieja samochodów zwanego , Kameleonem w rzeczywistości okazał się być John'em Brad'em ... - W końcu go złapali , przynajmniej nie musimy się tym zajmować Tikki - powiedziała z uśmiechem . - Tak , ale popatrz na niego - zaczęła Tikki wskazując na monitor - nie wygląda na winnego . - Masz rację Tikki - odparła Marinette marszcząc brwi i przyglądając się bliżej nagraniu w którym to "Kameleon" zostaje schwytany na ulicy . - Ale żaden nigdy nie wygląda na winnego . Chodźmy już spać - rzuciła wyłączając komputer . - Tak jest Marin... - powiedziała Tikki zanim zasnęła na poduszce , Marinette położyła się obok i zasnęła . ************************************************************************************* Rano... - Marinette obudź się !!! - dociera do niej wołanie Tikki . - Cooo ...? - wyjąkała podnosząc lekko powieki . Zobaczyła i poczuła usilnie próbującą ją obudzić Tikki . - Musisz iść do szkoły Marinette ! Masz dziś klasówkę z angielskiego ! - zawodziła niestrudzenie . - Dobrze Tikki , ale szkoła zaczyna się ... - zaczęła podnosząc komórkę do twarzy by sprawdzić godzinę . - GODZINĘ TEMU... ! Poderwała się , nie wiedząc czego się chwycić . Doprowadziła się więc do porządku i pobiegła do szkoły z Tikki w torebce przerzuconej przez ramię . - Musimy wymyślić sobie jakąś wiarygodną wymówkę Tikki - powiedziała z przejęciem , zatrzymując się przed pasami na czerwonym świetle . - Może po prostu powiesz że byłaś na super ważnej tajnej misji ? - zaproponowała Tikki wylatując z torebki z udającym powagę wyrazem buźki . - Tikki , dobrze wiesz że nie mogę tego nikomu powiedzieć ! - przypomniała ruszając na przód . - Wiem wiem , powiedz po prostu , że byłaś w chorego wujka i nie mogłaś przyjść wcześniej , bo spóźniłaś się na autobus powrotny . - podsunęła Tikki uśmiechając się i lecąc równo z przyjaciółką . - Tikki ! Jesteś genialna ! - zawołała zatrzymując się , by nabrać powietrza . - Ale teraz lepiej się pośpieszmy ! - odparła otwierając torebkę , gdy Tikki zniknęła w jej wnętrzu , Marinette pobiegła pędem do szkoły . Potykając się przy tym przynajmniej raz . Marinette cichaczem weszła do klasy na historię . Miała szczęście , bo nauczycielka właśnie pisała coś na tablicy i stała tyłem do klasy w której nie panowało milczenie . Miała więc nadzieję ze jej nie przyłapano . - Marinette ! ! ! - zawołała nauczycielka , nadzieja prysła jak bańka mydlana . - Dlaczego się spóźniłaś ? Słucham ! - Yyy ... Ja ... - zaczęła stojąc na środku klasy , i robiąc tą swoją minę - Byłam u chorego wujka ... i ... Ten no .. spóźniłam się na autobus powrotny . - wyjaśniła jąkając się - Echem Echem .. - dodała drapiąc się po głowie . - Dobrze , siadaj na miejsce . - poleciła . Marinette z przyjemnością wykonała polecenie , i zajęła swoje stałe miejsce obok Alya'y . - Chorego wujka ..? - zapytała szeptem Alya . - Echemnnn... - hahahaha .. - zaśmiała się cicho - mnie nie oszukasz Marinette . - Zaspałam . - przyznała . - Znowu ? - zapytała nieco zdziwiona , ale chyba nie za bardzo ostatnio zdarza się jej to coraz częściej . - Marinette powinnaś szybciej kłaść się spać . - orzekła kategorycznie . - Tak , pewno masz rację - przyznała , przecież nie powie jej dlaczego zaspała . Wiec odpuściła i spojrzała na puste miejsce Adriena . Szturchnęła Alye . - Nie ma go ? - zapytała szeptem , z nadzieją w głosie . - Spokojnie , wyszedł tylko do toalety , chwile przed twoim przyjściem - uspokoiła - ale zapewne ucieszy cię fakt że również się spóźnił i nie jesteś jedyna . - rzuciła i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie . Marinette odwdzięczyła się tym samym . I zajęła się lekcją . Nagle przez uchylone okno sali wdarł się krzyk strachu . Ludzie na ulicy krzyczeli . Wszyscy , zwłaszcza Marinette i Alya podbiegli do okien by zobaczyć co się dzieje . Na ulicy panowała panika . Ludzie wychodzili z samochodów i uciekali.... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi , jednak nie jutro Dobra może jednak ... ---- Rozdział 2 Wszystkie samochody , jeden po drugim znikały . A środkiem ulicy szedł prawie przezroczysty stwór . Który walczył z... Czarnym Kotem . Marinette serce podskoczyło . Rozejrzała się , w klasie panował niezły chaos . Wymknęła się zatem z klasy i poszła do łazienki . - Tikki , musimy mu pomóc , Czarny Kot nie da sobie rady sam . -Wiesz co trzeba powiedzieć . -Tikki Transformuj !! Prawie natychmiast na dachu szkoły pojawiła się Biedronka . Po chwili obserwacji , skoczyła koło Czarnego Kota asekurując się Jo-jo . - Mogę przyłączyć się do zabawy ?- rzuciła . - Witaj My Lady , może nie widzisz , ale jestem trochę zajęty . - powiedział odpierając ciosy . - Zdaje się że zauważyłam . - powiedziała po czym wycelowała jojo w przezroczystą postać . Znokautowała ją , trafiając w głowę . Obydwoje się wycofali . - Jak mamy walczyć z kimś kogo nie widać ? - zapytała biedronka . - Może wystarczy siła ? - zaproponował Kot . - Może … Dajmy mu działać ! - Że jak … !? - Wtedy dowiemy się co zamierza . - Ale on tylko , sprawia że samochody znikają . - Hymmmm …. Kocie?.. Lubisz zamknięte pomieszczenia ..? - Zależy z kim w nich jestem – odparł uśmiechając się łobuzersko i przysuwając bliżej Biedronki . Trzy minuty później Czarny Kot siedział zamknięty w bagażniku rzuconych na ulicy samochodów . W ręku trzymał Kici Kij i dzwonił do Biedronki . W ręku trzymał Kici Kij i dzwonił do Biedronki . - Czy to było konieczne ? - pytał . - Tak, jeżeli chcemy żeby złapał przynętę .- odparła patrząc na Kota przez jojo . - Tak ale co wtedy .? - Dowiemy się co robi z samochodami , może wtedy dowiemy się kim jest i będzie łatwiej . - odpowiedziała cierpliwie . - Ja idę go poszukać , a ty zostań na miejscu . Waruj ! - rozkazała . - Z tym do psa – rzucił zanim Biedronka się rozłączyła . - Jasne idź , a ja sobie posiedzę , w przytulnym bagażniku . - powiedział do siebie – Dla ciebie wszystko My Lady – mrukną , po chwili jednak się uśmiechną . ---- Rozdział 3 Biedronka znalazła ofiarę akumy ulicę dalej . Szedł środkiem drogi , nadal likwidując wszystkie samochody . - Możesz przestać kraść , i zmierzyć się ze mną ? - zawołała. - Biedronka ! Jak miło że wróciłaś ! Oddaj swoje miraculum albo pozbawię cały Paryż wszystkich samochodów . - Najpierw będziesz musiał mnie złapać ! - zawołała i przeskoczyła na następny budynek asekurując się jojo . Upewniwszy się że ją goni pognała na ulice na której zostawiła Czarnego Kota . - Nie uciekniesz mi Biedronko ! Wszędzie cię znajdę ! - Dlaczego to robisz ! - zawołała zatrzymując się na bezpiecznej odległości . - Nikt już więcej nie oskarży mnie o kradzież ! - John Brad !? - zapytała Biedronka . - Nie ! Ja jestem Kameleon ! - To że niesłusznie cię oskarżono , nie znaczy że możesz dokonywać przestępstw ! - Zaraz się przekonamy !! - zawołał i rzucił się na Biedronkę . Ona zrobiła zgrabny unik i pognała do samochodu w którym ukrywał się Czarny Kot . W sumie to ona go ukryła . W ostatniej chwili jednak się rozmyśliła i przeskoczyła dalej . Kameleon zaczął strzelać w nią promieniem który sprawiał że znikały samochody . - Albo nie – zaczął – sprawię że zniknie cały Paryż i wtedy nie będziesz miała się gdzie ukryć ! HAHAHA ! - Nic z tego , przecież musisz zabrać moje miraculum . A żeby to zrobić musisz mnie pokonać . - zawołała Biedronka i nagle dostrzegła Alye nagrywającą całe zajście .Posłała jej spojrzenie mówiące ” Wynoś się ” . Ale ona tego nie zrobiła . W tym czasie Kameleon wystrzelił i Biedronka w ostatniej chwili zrobiła unik . Promień jednak trafił ja w ucho . Biedronka zszokowana brakiem dźwięku z prawej strony , stanęła jak wryta . Dotknęła miejsca w którym powinno znajdować się ucho. Nie było go . Dobrze ze miała drugi kolczyk na drugim. Nie wiedziała tylko czy to w jakiś sposób jej nie szkodzi . Ale nie wiedziała też czy może się z powrotem przemienić . - No to do zobaczyska ! - zakrzyknęła i uciekła na dach i dalej . Uciekała tak długo aż zgubiła Kameleona . Bynajmniej tak przypuszczała .Co prawda nie był zupełnie przezroczysty , był bardziej jak ze szkła . Schowała się na dachu tak by nie było jej widać . Chwycił a jojo i zadzwoniła do kota . Włączyła obraz żeby mógł ją zobaczyć . - Wybacz Kocie , ale zaszła mała zmiana planów . - powiedziała . - Zadzwoniłaś do mnie ! Już myślałem że nigdy mnie nie wypuścisz ! - Co mówiłeś Czarny Kocie ? - zapytała . - Mówiłem że …. Biedronko gdzie twoje ... ucho i miraculum ! - A to … to głębsza sprawa . Przyjdź jestem koło wierzy Eiffla . - Zaraz będę – poinformował i rozłączył się . Czarny Kot zjawił się w ciągu kilku krótkich minut . Nie wiedział że go nie słyszy ,więc kiedy staną i pozostał niezauważony. - Już jestem księżniczko ... - rzuciła przysuwając twarz do jej głowy . Biedronka odwróciła się błyskawicznie, przelękniona . Pierwszym i jedynym co zobaczyła były szmaragdowe kocie oczy .Ich twarze znajdowały się na tyle blisko siebie że stykały się nosami . Wbrew wszystkiemu Biedronka nie odwróciła się z pośpiechem , tylko patrzyła w te kocie oczy które wyrażały zadowolenie i … coś jeszcze . Biedronce zwiędła mina . ---- Rozdział 4 ---- - Nie strasz mnie tak więcej Kocie – powiedziała i zrobiła krok do tyłu . - To wcale nie było takie straszne – zaoponował Kot . - Co mogę zrobić żeby uniknąć tego w przyszłości ? - Absolutnie nic – odparł uwodzicielsko znów przysuwając twarz do Biedronki . Ona tym razem , jednym palcem odsunęła ją od siebie . - Nie przekraczaj granic Czarny Kocie – ostrzegła – I zastanów się jak złapać akumę. - Chyba zdam się na ciebie . - Nie bądź taki skromny , założę się że masz pomysł . - Zależy na co – rzucił a Biedronka przewróciła oczami . - W takim razie zdamy się na nasze moce . Chwilę później Biedronka i Czarny Kot patrzyli przez okno warsztatu samochodowego w którym przebywał Kameleon . Zanim jednak wkroczyli ustalili parę rzeczy . - Czarny Kocie będziesz mnie osłaniał . - Z przyjemnością Moja Pani , ale czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt ? - Nie słyszę na jedno ucho , i mogłabym nie usłyszeć jak do mnie wołasz . - Rozumiem , mam go czymś zająć , a ty użyjesz Szczęśliwego Trafu ? - Tak . - Jesteś cudowna – wymknęło się Kotkowi , ale na szczęście lub nie , Biedronka go nie usłyszała . Wkroczyli i zrobili dokładnie to co ustalili . W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się wszędzie grube pręty . Nawet zwisały z sufitu . Biedronka właśnie użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu . - Biała farba i klucz ? Do czego mogę to wykorzystać ? - spodziewała się suchej riposty Czarnego Kota , ale on niestety był zbyt zajęty . Rozejrzała się i nagle zrozumiała . - Kocie ! Podanie !- krzyknęła i rzuciła tubkę z farbą . Kot perfekcyjnie odbił ją w stronę Kameleona . I ukazała się jego postać . Był zakuty w kajdanki , i pewnie tam ukryła się akuma . - Kocie ! - zawołała wskazując na sufit . Kot użył Kotaklizmu i z prętów w ułamku sekundy stworzył klatkę . Biedronka podeszła i z pomocą klucza zdjęła kajdanki . Zniszczyła . Złapała akumę i wypuściła motyla . Użyła Niezwykłej Biedronki . Odzyskała ucho i upewniła się że jest tam kolczyk . Był . Odetchnęła z ulgą . - Zaliczone ! - zawołali równocześnie , przybijając pięści . Wyjaśnili Johnowi jak może rozwiązać to nieporozumienie i obiecali że znajda prawdziwego złodzieja . - To był ciężki dzień – powiedział Kot . - Ale jeszcze się nie skończył . ---- Nie wiem czy kontynuować . Kontynuować ? Dobra mam już kontynuację . ---- Rozdział 5 Jakieś pół godziny później , Marinette wchodzi do swojego pokoju . Jest wykończona . - Tikki jestem wykończona . Idę spać ! - - Ominęła cię klasówka z angielskiego ! - Masz rację Tikki . - nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi . - Marinette to do ciebie ! - zwołała jej mama . - Już idę ! - odkrzyknęła . Musiała zejść po schodach i dojść do drzwi , ociągała się jak mogła. Gdy jednak zobaczyła kto stoi w drzwiach , lekko się ożywiła . - A … Adrien .. ?! Co ty … yyy .. tu .. ? - Alya przysłała mnie do ciebie . Zapomniałaś plecaka – powiedział i podniósł tornister na wysokość mojego wzroku . - A... dla czego Alya .. nie przyszła ? - zapytałam . - Powiedziała że … - Marinette nie ładnie jest rozmawiać z gościem w drzwiach . - zawołała mama Marinette z kuchni . I posłała Adrienowi przyjacielski uśmiech zapraszając go gestem do środka - Ale mamo … on tylko .. - Z przyjemnością . - przerwał jej i usiadł przy kuchennym stole . Marinette opadła szczęka ( dosłownie ) Opamiętał ją sms który właśnie przyszedł . Marinette usiadła po przekątnej Adriena przy stole i odebrała . Alya : Wisisz mi mnóstwoooooooo przysług !!! :) - Dobra, już wiem dlaczego nie przyszła – mruknęła pod nosem . Adrien tego nie usłyszał . - No więc, dlaczego nie przyszła sama ? - Powiedziała , że musi coś szybko , wstawić na bloga . - odparł opierając się o oparcie krzesła. Wyglądał na zmęczonego . - Aha … - Chcecie ciasteczka ? - zapytała mama Marinette . - Tak ! - odparli jednocześnie , byli strasznie głodni i w wyścigowym tempie zjedli cały talerz popijając sokiem jabłkowym . - Idę dziś na koncert .. - zaczął gdy zapadła nieco krępująca cisza . - i ... tak się zastanawiam ... - kontynuował niepewnie , wpatrując się we własne ręce . - czy .. nie poszłabyś ze mną ? - Cooo ..?! - szok – powiedz , ile Alya ci zapłaciła !? Albo co zrobiła !? - prawie krzyknęła , podnosząc się z miejsca i kładąc ręce na stole , niedaleko jego głowy . - Nic … ! - bronił się , podniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście . Marinette zrobiła minę , która , i tu nie trzeba filozofa żeby to dostrzec , mówiła ” nie wierze ci , a jeśli mnie kłamiesz , zginiesz ” . - no dobra powiedziała że idzie tam z Nino i zaproponowała żebym ja poszedł z tobą i pomyślałem że było by fajnie …. - wyrzucił na jednym wdechu . - Jeju .. aż taka jestem straszna , ze wszystko wyśpiewałeś ? - zapytała ze zdziwioną miną . - Tak … Nie … To znaczy, nie wiem – pogubił się . - Zaraz dlaczego Alya miała by mi zapłacić ? - No … Bo .. - zaczęła , stykając ze sobą palce wskazujące . - często tak robi , bawi się w swatkę .. - Rozumiem … To w takim razie pójdziesz ? - zapytał , bo z rozmowy nie wynikła żadna odpowiedź . On się pyta czy pójdę !?! Chciała krzyknąć – no pewnie że pójdę na koncert z miłością mojego życia !! Też mi pytanie ! - pomyślała Marinette . - Z przyjemnością – odparła tylko z głupawym uśmiechem. THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania